Kagome and Koga Finally Together
by guitargrl2007
Summary: Kagome and Koga are together but will it work out?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Kagome and Koga Go Out  
  
((Koga's POV))  
  
Its been a while since Koga has last seen Kagome after the fight with the birds, so he decides to go find her.  
  
"Hey, I'm off to go find my woman, I probably wont be back for a few days, see ya later!" Koga says as he dashes off into the woods.  
  
'I hope she's ok I hate to leave her with that worthless dog face, I don't see why she hangs out with him. She needs to come away with me and be my queen, help me find the jewel shards and have my children, but instead she helps that stupid Inu-trasha.'  
  
((Kagome's POV))  
  
'I really miss Koga, I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder why he hasn't been by to see me, maybe I should go see him, yeah, I'll take Kilala and find him, and we'll hang out for a few days.'  
  
"Miroku, do you know where Inuyasha is? "  
  
"I think he's with Sango fighting a small demon for someone, any reason you want to know?"  
  
"NO, no, just wondering..." 'I hope that Miroku doesn't know the reason why, I don't want anyone to know about my feelings for Koga.'  
  
A confused Miroku walked off.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did they take Kilala with them?"  
  
"No, she's with Kaede, your not going off to see Koga are you, if Inuyasha found out he'd, well I'm not sure what he'd do."  
  
"No, no, no never" 'Oh no, he knows.' "I like Inuyasha, you know that" *In a fake way that Miroku knows she's lying. "When is he getting back?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I think he's going to sleep there...go ill cover for you"  
  
"Go? Go where.? He He.He?"  
  
*Miroku glares*  
  
"Thanks, you're the best, don't tell any one, I'm going to take Kilala ok?"  
  
" All right, I'll tell the others that you went back home for a few days."  
  
*Koga sneaks up on Kagome before she gets Kilala.  
  
"Hey sorry to leave you with that worthless Inu-trasha, but we've been in battle for a while"  
  
"That's ok, and it's Inuyasha, and he's not worthless, he's a pretty good fighter and he protects me while you're gone" *Kagome says in a cute shy way* "Please don't tell Inuyasha about us it would kill him...."  
  
"I'd love to see his reaction, he'd be so pissed ha ha ha then I'd kick his dog breath ass"  
  
"No, please don't I want this to be a secret, but Miroku knows, but that's ok, he can cover for us, please don't tell any one, well your clan's ok but no else ok?" I say in a sweat sexy way that Koga just can't say no to.  
  
"Humph, fine"  
  
"Thanks" *kisses him* "so where are we going?"  
  
--------------------- If I get 5 GOOD reviews, I'll make another chapter, if not, I'll try to make a different story with a different plot, or make a second chapter and if you still don't like it, then I'll make another story, and please be nice, it's my first one.  
  
FYI- All my stories will have Kagome and Koga together, because I think they make a good couple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**((Koga POV))**  
I'm off with my woman to the woods. Now I know she's safe, I'm always so  
worried about her when I'm not there, maybe I should be around more often. Nahhh!  
"What have you been up to while I was gone?" I asked  
"Not much, we fought a few demons" Kagome replied  
"You didn't get hurt did you?" If that stupid dog breath let her get hurt I'll kill him, my  
Kagome she's just to precious for him.  
" No, I'm fine" Kagome answered.

  
**(( Kagome POV ))**  
He's awfully protective for some one who's always gone, but I think it's sweet how  
much he cares, it makes me feel special. Unlike Inuyasha, who sometimes seems like he  
couldn't care less about me, all he cares about is that stupid Kikyo.   
I lean in for a kiss, and we stay locked for quite awhile, he's such a great kisser! I  
love him!  
  
*in town*  
**((Songo POV))**

"Where's Kagome"  
"Oh, she went back to her time, she'd like to be left alone for awhile" Miroku said.  
Oh no, what'd Inuyahsa do now, no concern for any one but himself....  
We all headed in to the hut to get some food that Kaede had cooked for us, it smelled so  
good.  
"I think I'll go take a nice bath in the lake, be back in an hour or so ok?"  
"Mind if I join you?" Miroku asked in a perverted way.  
** SMACK!**  
"Humph, learn some manners Miroku!!" Such a perv, he doesn't get that if he was a  
gentleman than maybe I'd like him, but noooo he tries to take the short cut...men. Lucky  
Kagome has some one who truly cares for her, and isn't a pervert, but no, she like  
Inuyasha, I don't know why, they're always fighting, I guess I'll never understand them.   
I walk over to the lake, hang up my clothes and a towel and get in. So  
refreshing......

  
*One hour later*  
"Songo quick, were being attacked!" Miroku says  
"I'll be right there, just let me get dressed" Songo said  
"Ok." *Miroku continues to stand there*  
"I said I'll be right there, that means leave and give me a minute!!!!!!" Songo yelled at the  
top of her lungs.  
"Oh yeah of course right, right ,sure" Miroku said frantically leaving  
Songo got into her battle uniform and headed back only to find Inuyasha and  
Sesshomaru…SESSHOMARU!?

  
-------------------------  
sorry it took so long, school *rolls eyes* and I had to get my friend to correct and send,  
cause, for some reason can't send it in.  So, did you like it please review should I have  
Miroku and Songo hook up? Or Sesshomaru and Songo?? in review tell me, thanx! since  
its break, it wont take me as long to get the next one up, as soon as ya'll tell me Miroku or  
Sesshomaru


End file.
